marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Orrin Hobbs
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username will/would be Flamechar33 - I don't have 1 yet Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Orrin Hobbs lived through pain and suffering at the age of 13 when his parents were killed. He lived in England at the time, and he lived on his own for 2 years when he found his mutant power to change the density and type of atoms. He honed his skills for 4 years when he learnt to teleport - right into the path of a retired Wolverine. He scaled a building with a piece of rope he found and a metal 3-point hook, and proceeded to defeat Wolverine by changing the density of his rope into a stick. He learnt 2 years later that he could create personalities and made 4 of them. He stayed around his hometown for 3 years to hide from anyone who was looking for him. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? His base personality is kind, playful, yet can get aggressive through stress. His first personality - Mia - is kind, loving and protective of those she loves. His second - Liam - is slightly stubborn, antisocial and likes reading. His third - Grayham - is protective, a bit of a show-off, yet he has a heart of gold. His fourth - James - loves technology and science, is hot-headed yet is there when you need him All of his personalities have his memories and part of his personality. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? At the moment, he is a rogue mutant, but he has trouble with new people. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student Year 8 Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? His base personality can change the density and type of atoms, for example he can make air solid to protect himself, he can change the strength of a rope to that of adamantium, walk through walls or fall through ceilings and can create atoms if he wishes. However, whenever he kills someone he goes through extreme pain for an hour and leaves him vulnerable to attacks. He cannot do extreme powers without passing out in a minute. He can change his personality at will, and his body changes to match his personality. Mia is part succubus, but does not have the sexual desires of one - she is weak against harsh light. Liam is paler than a normal human as he is cold - he can manipulate ice and water and knows how villains work, yet is weak against fire. Grayham's body is made of metal and he has super-strength and his skin is as hard as adamantium - yet he is the least likely one of Orrin's personalities to kill. James can create any machine or weapon he likes and can use them with ease. He also can control fire and compress explosions, yet he is weak against water and if someone covers him with sand or rocks. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? At least once every month - when I come and go If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation